


Kanekarrot Fanfic

by lousylayla



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, carrot - Fandom, fujofem, fujofeminist, fujofeminists, fujofems, kanekarrot
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousylayla/pseuds/lousylayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just an average day for Kaneki Ken, when he gets an unexpected visitor. </p><p>*I didn't proof read this and I'm not going to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanekarrot Fanfic

It was a day just like any other for Kaneki Ken. He had just finished training with Tsukiyama when Hinami walked in with Banjou. The small girl skipped giddily up to the white-haired half-ghoul and started talking quickly about how she had something to show him.  
“Okay, okay, Hinami,” Kaneki shushed the orphan with a small smile on his face. “What do you have to show me?”  
Hinami’s face lightened up even more, as if that were possible, and pulled something orange out of her bag. She held it out in her hands and it was a… carrot?  
Kaneki smiled quizzically at the girl and asked, “A carrot is what you wanted to show me?”  
“Yeah!” she exclaimed as she softly placed it on the ground. “Just wait.”  
A few seconds passed before the carrot started to shake? The carrot shook and shook until it started gaining limbs and growing larger. The carrot grew and grew until it was just about half a foot shorter than Kaneki.  
The carrot now had two arms, two legs, and a face. The carrot smiled up at Kaneki. The half-ghoul had experienced such a feeling in his chest before, but not like the feeling he got when looking at this vegetable. Was it hunger? Ghouls don’t even eat human food. Yearning? But what would he want from this orange figure in front of him? Before he could get his thoughts completely in order, Hinami and Banjou interrupted him.  
“See? See?” Hinami asked excitedly clinging onto Kaneki’s arm. “Isn’t he cool? Banjou and I picked him up while we were out earlier. He’s so cute and lovable! Just look at his face.” Hinami stared at the vegetable in front of her with an expression of admiration.  
The gourmet ghoul could not sit around while Kaneki was focusing his attention on anyone but him, so he had to intervene. “What’s even so good about this orange thing that humans eat?”  
“I don’t know, but it’s better than you are,” Kaneki replied curtly before swiftly kicking Tsukiyama the hell out.  
“Comment grossier!” Tsukiyama exclaimed before Kaneki closed the door in the aristocrat’s face. The white haired teen then turned his attention back to the young ghoul and vegetable. The second he laid eyes yet again on the orange figure, he felt his heart start to race and his cheeks began turning pink. To everyone else in the room, the carrot was just standing there, but to Kaneki it felt like the veggie was trying to seduce him. It was working.  
Although Banjou wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, he had the instinct to get out of there. “Hinami, would you like to go out again?” he asked placing his hand on the small girl’s shoulder.  
She nodded excitedly. She didn’t get to go out very much, let alone twice in one day. “But what about Carrot?” she asked Banjou softly as she began putting on her coat.  
“Oh, he’ll be fine with Kaneki,” Banjou replied before ushering her out the door.  
Kaneki barely noticed the two leaving, for his attention was fixated on the sensual vegetable in front of him. He began walking forward slowly. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was centimeters away from the carrot’s face. The veggie smiled up at him and nodded as he began to close the gap between their faces.  
The carrot tasted like a carrot. ‘Awful. Disgusting. Repulsive,’ Kaneki thought as he continued to lock lips with the orange root. The smaller being wrapped his arms around the white-haired boy as Kaneki began to rub his hands up and down the other’s body.  
The two continued to passionately exchange spit as Kaneki slowly guided the vegetable through the hideout and into his room. This is when the carrot took control of the situation. Carrot pushed Kaneki down onto the ghoul’s bed and straddled the college-dropout.  
The two exchanged a very wet kiss and when the orange being pulled away, a trail of spit followed. This just turned Kaneki Ken on even more, as he already has to resist grinding against the carrot. Carrot could already feel the bulge in the others pants, though, but didn’t bother teasing for any longer.  
The carrot slowly undid the white haired boy’s pants and just ripped them off of the half-human’s body. The speed of the carrot knew no boundaries as he dove for the dong. Stroking the alien-looking thing, the carrot began to shrink. Kaneki was genuinely concerned about this, but the carrot just shushed the boy.  
When the carrot was as small as a normal carrot is, he started to become coated in a slimy liquid. The smell of the liquid further aroused Kaneki. Before he knew what he was doing, he took the orange root in his hand and began to insert it into his pp hole. The pain was excruciating, but not as bad as what he had gone through with Yamori.  
After inserting the carrot halfway, his pp hole began to open by itself with help of the lubricant the carrot had coated himself in. For Kaneki Ken, the pain began to turn into pleasure and the first moan he let out could be heard throughout his entire hideout.  
The carrot continued to slide into the dick until the dick engulfed him. “My precious cinnamon apple... too precious cinnamon roll, too good and pure for this world. Please protect Kaneki; he did nothing wrong,” the carrot whispered before disintegrating into the ghoul’s bladder. 

When Hinami returned, she asked the half-human where Carrot had gone, but he really had no answer, so he told her that the vegetable had to go. Little does anyone know, however, that the carrot lives on in Kaneki Ken; and will stay inside of him forever.


End file.
